Conventionally, a transferring apparatus provided with side arms has been available. This transferring apparatus stretches the respective side arms in a pair to both sides of an object to be conveyed placed on a rack, for example, hooks both sides of the object with the pair of the side arms or catches the object with the pair of the side arms, and retracts the side arms to transfer the object to the transferring apparatus. A transferring apparatus is known that is provided with a conveyor to smoothly pass objects to be conveyed between racks and the transferring apparatus, for example (see Patent Literature 1, for example).